Demaro Black
| image= | jname=N/A| rname=N/A| ename=N/A| first=Chapter 598| affltion=Impostor Straw Hat Pirates| ocupation=Pirate; Captain| }} :Not to be confused with the real captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy. The Fake Luffy is the captain of the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates, appearing 2 years after the War at Marineford. Appearance Fake Luffy appears to be a large and fat middle aged man, attempting to resemble Luffy with the trademark scar with three stitches on his face, the Straw Hat, and clothes. He also has an X-shaped scar on his stomach and another scar on his left shoulder. He has facial hair that extends from the ends of his mouth to his chin, and his Strawhat (unlike Luffy's, which is well kept) is frayed, with a striped band aound its circumference. All in all he looks virtually nothing like the real Luffy (except perhaps when he uses his Gomu Gomu no Fuusen technique). He is almost always smiling, even after being wounded. Personality Fake Luffy is an extremely ruthless and egotistical man who is disguised as Luffy and uses his name and reputation to do as he pleases, with seemingly no opposition. Unlike the real Luffy, who places little importance to a person's background, his fake counterpart revels at Luffy's relation as the Revolutionary Dragon's son, and justifies his actions by openly bragging about it. He angers easily when things don't go as planned, and is more than willing to gun down anyone who upsets him. He has no qualm with hurting innocent people, apologizing sarcastically after accidentally shooting bystanders he mistook for his enemies. However, his arrogance seems to cloud his better judgment, having failed to recognize the real members of the Straw Hat Crew upon first encounter. Fake Luffy has shown to be bit of a coward, as he shoved Fake Nami away when she was getting eaten by a large plant and begging for her captain's help. Powers and Abilities So far he has been seen with a flintlock pistol but hasn't shown any real proficiency with it, instead just shooting it indiscriminately. He seems to have some degree of endurance as he took attacks from both Usopp's pop greens and Nami's thunderbolts and was still able to get up and walk away, albeit in bad shape. His greatest ability is perhaps manipulation, fooling people into believing that he is the real Luffy despite having no real resemblance to him. This allows him to recruit even powerful pirates with high bounties. However, Fake Luffy was rendered unconscious by Luffy's haki. When he woke up he was shivering. This did not weaken his attempt to find and kill Usopp, Nami and now Luffy. History Fake Luffy is first seen in a bar in the Sabaody Archipelago, looking for new recruits for his crew along with Fake Nami, Fake Sogeking, and Fake Franky. After shooting and dismissing a potential recruit for having a low bounty, he invited Nami to join, apparently not recognizing her as a member of the real Straw Hats. When she refused, he and his crew angerly advanced on her, only to be attacked by carnivorous plants which were later revealed to be created by Usopp's new Pop Greens. Fake Luffy and his crew were then struck by a massive thunderbolt created by Nami as she and Usopp left the bar. Although wounded, Fake Luffy was able to get up and ordered his men to find their attackers. Fake Luffy is later seen sarcastically apologizing to a couple after shooting them, having mistaken them for Usopp and Nami. He then shoots the man in cold blood for objecting. Suddenly, he gets knocked down by a passerby carrying a large backpack. As the passerby apologizes and moves on, Fake Luffy shoots to his feet and yells to the man to stop. It is then revealed that the passerby is none other than the real Monkey D. Luffy. Fake Luffy boasts about his 400 million bounty and demands the real Luffy beg for forgiveness, completely unaware of whom he's picking a fight with. Not wanting to draw to much attention, Luffy simply excuses himself. Fake Luffy attempts to shoot him, but Luffy casually dodges the shot and knocks the entire group unconscious with Haki. Sometime later, Fake Luffy and the rest of his crew awaken after being found by Fake Zoro and Sanji, confused as to what the real Luffy did to them. They report Fake Robin's loss, which Fake Luffy casually dismisses as bad luck, his current concern being exacting revenge on Nami, Ussop, and Luffy. Fake Luffy then informes the rest of the Imposter Straw Hat Pirates of his plan to go to Grove #46 with the 100 pirates they recruited to help them exact their revenge on the Luffy, Nami, and Usopp . His attitude towards Robin's abduction drives Chopper away, who was still under the impression the fakes were his friends. Major Battles * Fake Luffy, Fake Sogeking, Fake Nami and Fake Franky vs. Usopp and Nami * Fake Luffy, Fake Sogeking, Fake Nami and Fake Franky vs. Monkey D. Luffy Trivia * On an interesting note, both the fake Luffy and the real Luffy have an X shaped scar on their fronts, despite the fact Luffy only gained that scar during the 2 year time skip. * He has a unique laugh: "Dohaha". References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Impostor Straw Hat Pirates